Two is So Much More Than One
by geekyfiki
Summary: The king and queen of Hyrule are expecting their first child, but Link gets a little bit of a surprise. (Zelink, fluff, post-Twilight Princess, super short oneshot!)


**DON'T GET EXCITED**

 **Okay, this little story is suuuuuper short (like, just over two pages long) and totally plotless. It's after The Wolf and His Queen, but you don't need to read that to understand this. I'm working on a Robin Hood-esque oneshot/longshot, but I'm totally stuck, so if you have any ideas, PM me! (plz I'm desperate)**

 **Anyways, I'll stop ranting so you can start reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Legend of Zelda (although I do own Miriam and all of Zelda and Link's children from this story mwahahaha)**

* * *

The queen and king had been happily married for a few years. It was no surprise when Zelda announced she was pregnant-the people were surprised not to hear it sooner. There were festivals in honor of the upcoming baby months before it was born. The kingdom of Hyrule liked having reasons to celebrate, and this was a big reason to celebrate.

In the castle, however, things were much less celebratory and more hectic than anything else. "Your Majesty, the duke of Termina sent over this toy for the baby. Where should I place it?"

"Just in my chambers is fine, thank you," Zelda told them. She put her hand to her stomach, sighing. Her stomach, despite being only five months in, looked ready to pop at any moment. She had been eating a lot of food lately, but she didn't realize that eating for two took so much work.

"How are you feeling?" Link smiled, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Exhausted," she admitted.

"It's only 10 o'clock in the morning…"

"I'm carrying a lot of weight," Zelda reminded him. Link nodded, agreeing.

"It'd be good for you to take a nap," Link said. "I'm heading out to practice with the knights, but I'll be back later." With that, he kissed his wife good-bye and left. Zelda sat in the chair, considering what to do.

"Zellie!" a familiar voice exclaimed. Miriam, her lady-in-waiting and best friend, stood in front of her, grinning. She was Link's childhood friend as well, so she already claimed to be the baby's "aunt", despite the lack of blood relation.

"Hey, Miriam," Zelda laughed, starting to stand up to greet her friend. She was promptly shoved back into the chair.

"No need to stand, Zelda. You look glowing as usual," Miriam complimented. When she complimented someone, it meant a lot, as she was usually blunt and brutally honest.

"Thank you, Meer."

"I don't mean to be rude, Zellie, but you look a little large for five months. I'm no expert in this sort of thing, but even with the stuff you're eating, you probably shouldn't be that swollen."

"I noticed that. The doctor says it's fine, though. I seem healthy enough."

"I'll bet it's twins," Miriam winked.

"Huh. That would make sense, wouldn't it? Ah, well, I guess I'd better start eating for three."

Three Months Later…

The queen rolled over in bed and grabbed her husband's arm with extreme urgency. Link bolted up, looking down at Zelda in a panic. "What is it?" he whispered quietly as if speaking out loud would disturb the baby in her belly.

"I'm in labor."

"You're not due for another month."

"Try telling the baby that!" Zelda snapped, holding her stomach in pain. "I'm pretty sure our child wants to come out _now._ " Link stood up, unsure what to do for a moment. He started to turn to walk out the door, but then remembered he couldn't just leave his wife alone. Instead, he pulled the rope that summoned a servant. _Please let it be Miriam,_ he thought for once. While waiting, he held Zelda's hand. Her grip was tight enough that his fingers were beginning to seem like they would never feel blood flow again. Someone burst through the door. _The only person brave enough to open the king and queen's door like that would be-_

"Miriam!" Zelda cried out in relief. Within seconds, Miriam had taken over Link's position, holding Zelda's hand (not seeming to mind one bit the lack of circulation), and helped the queen with her breathing.

"Fetch the midwife!" Miriam snapped at Link. Under normal circumstances, he would offer a sarcastic retort, but these were not normal circumstances. He scurried out of the room, glad to be free from the panic for a moment.

The birth was long and nerve-wracking, as any birth is. The added stress of the fact that this was the _queen_ they were dealing with, and that she was delivering an entire month premature made the room nearly unbearable. Link sat outside the room most of the time, as he took up unnecessary space and often felt more nauseated than the person giving birth. The door gently opened, and a head poked out. He looked up, seeing a very tired, but relieved-looking Miriam.

"Meet your son," she said softly, offering the bundle to him. His nausea was instantly forgotten, the lack of sleep was tossed out the window as he gently took his son into his arms, cradling him.

"It's nice to meet you," Link cooed, rocking the baby slightly. Miriam giggled.

"Let's go see the mother, shall we?"

"How is she?"

"As healthy as the baby you're holding," Miriam assured him. Link nodded, still looking at his son. He carefully walked into the room, making his way over to Zelda, though most of the time his eyes were on the baby in his arms.

"It's a boy," Link murmured to Zelda.

"And a girl." Link looked at her, confused. It was just then that he realized she was holding a baby as well.

"…Whose is that?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm pretty sure she's yours, Link."

"Twins?"

"Yes… We've known for quite some time now." Miriam quickly took the baby boy out of Link's arms before he dropped him out of shock. "Link, did you honestly think I would be that large at five months? I looked nine months pregnant. Didn't someone tell you?"

"No!" He was immediately hushed. In a softer voice, he corrected himself. "No."

"I must have forgotten," Zelda chuckled, looking at the baby girl in her arms. Link was ready to pass out.

"Let's blame it on a fuzzy pregnancy mind," Miriam said. Link, while surprised, was still unbelievably happy. He and Zelda didn't sleep a wink that night. In the years to come, the monarchs would learn that they were never going to be fully prepared for what happened. Two children meant two troublemakers to watch out for. Two meant two children to be corrupted by their Aunt Miriam. Two meant two minds to educate, two mouths to feed, two constantly moving bodies. Two to cuddle, play with, hold, and two to love. Two is so much more than one.

* * *

 _ **pssst! Leaving a review would make my day. (;**_


End file.
